The ghost chronicles: The Demom Spirit
by Mistress of the moonlit night
Summary: Nelly just moved to Salt Lake City. In her new home she meets Charles one of the desperate ghosts trapped in her house by a demon. She discovers her powers as a physic but can she defeat the spirit without getting herself or her family killed?


I looked around, my surroundings where unbearable. A new home was all I needed. The moving truck was blocking most of the curb of my new street. I saw kids looking out their windows at their new neighbor. I felt so awkward and isolated. My brother came jogging out of the one story brick house. "Hey Nelly come help," He smiled and waved.

Kyle was muscular and every eighteen year old girl loved his blue eyes and brown curly hair that hovers over his eyes. "Coming!" I was across the street looking at our new house. I jogged across the street. My mother came out the house carrying my two year old sister Alice. My step dad came behind her his name was Marty. My sister had curly blond hair and chocolate brown eyes like him.

"What do you need?" My brother came out of the back of the mover's truck carrying boxes. "Help unload would be good," He smirked. "Ha Ha Ha very funny," I wasn't the most muscular person ever. I looked exactly like Kyle only with long brown curly hair half way down my back and I was skinny to the bones. I grabbed a few light boxes and carried them into the tiny house.

It had three small bedrooms a large den and living room. I walked down the hall from the white kitchen to find my bedroom. Kyle came out of a room. "You're room is at the end of the hall to the right,"

"Thanks," The hallway was dark except for the window at the end of it.

My room was green. I asked my room to make it look like a forest when it was raining. It was perfect because they had to hire people. It was my birthday gift from my mom and step dad; although my fifteenth birthday was last week. I set my boxes on the bed. The closet door was covered in mirrors. I walked back outside for more boxes.

Alice was playing in the huge front lawn. It had a black iron gate perfect to make sure no two year old would get squashed in the street. The front lawn had three gigantic willow trees that swayed in the light breeze. It was fall in Salt Lake City not to hot or cold. That meant school was in store for me next week. I was going to be a freshmen my brother was going to go to collage night classes. We couldn't 

afford collage so he had a full time job. My mom is a stay at home mom thanks to Marty and his architecture career.

I grabbed some stuff for the living room to carry in. The living room was leveled lower than the entrance and the den. It had creamy walls and a fire stove on the west wall. Two sliding glass doors led to the back porch and sunroom. I set the boxes down and hurriedly walked out. Something was creepy about the house but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. Marty came in with the couch with Kyle on the end helping him; "Beep beep coming through!" Kyle hollered at me. I giggled. Marty was huffing and puffing his face beet red.

"Hey honey," My mom called, "Yeah?"

"Will you go get me a water bottle please and a diaper," I nodded and walked back in. Marty was arguing over where the couch would go with Kyle. "Marty, it should be across from the fire and we put the TV over the fire place hang it," I laughed

When we finally got settled in Kyle won the argument. I was in my room unpacking. "Knock, knock," I jumped ten feet into the air. "A little jumpy," Kyle said. He had the room across the hallway from me. "Ugh, Kyle!" I threw my pillow at him he caught it easily. "What? I just wanted to see what you wanted for dinner!" I smiled. He tossed the pillow on my bed. "Um, I'm not hungry,"

"You've got to be kidding you're so skinny you're going to eat tonight," I sighed. "Then I'll eat what every one else is," He shrugged and left. I hated it when he babied me. I grabbed another box and unpacked it on my bed. I saw a shadow move on my mirrors on the closet. I looked up startled. Nothing was there I shook it off to finish unpacking. There was something unsettling about this house. I felt like I wasn't the only one in my room, but nothing else was there. I was going crazy. I left my room trying to forget that feeling, but the hallway was even creepier. I practically ran down it to the living room.

My mom was in the kitchen making her home made lasagna. Marty was watching Alice in the floor. I walked into the kitchen; Kyle and mom where in a deep conversation about collage money. "Mom I can afford it loans remember?" she shook her head. "You're not going to live in debt for the rest of your live Kyle I won't have it, besides I have saved money for collage," They finally noticed I had walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hey Nelly," Mom went back to making the lasagna. I sat at the table across from Kyle. He was thinking really hard on something. "What are you concentrating on Kyle?" He looked up and smiled at me. "Nothing just collage what about your empty head are you excited for high school?" I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah I'm so excited," Sarcasm was awesome I used it much more than I should. He laughed. "Okay you two set the table," I smiled and got up to help.

Dinner was as usual. Loud. Marty and Kyle picked at each other and I laughed will mom tried to calm us all down. I liked Marty at least he made my mom and Kyle happy he still could never replace my dad, Danny he died of a heart attack five years ago. I don't think my mom ever got over it she had it worse than me and Kyle. She met Marty at a restaurant when she was a waitress. "Hey Nelly, are you excited for school this fall," Marty interrupted my thinking. "Oh yeah," He laughed. "I new you would be!" Kyle cut in. I shook my head he was not right. I helped my mom clear the table. The guys were watching football the pre season. "Go! Go! Go!" I chuckled Kyle was way into it even thought his favorite team wasn't playing till the season started. "Well I say they'll be occupied till ten tonight," My mom shook her as she loaded the dishwasher. "I know, I'm going to go unpack,"

"Okay goodnight honey,"

"Goodnight," I walked through the den. It had the big screen TV in it with the huge chairs perfect for football lovers. It had dark walls a tan color. I walked in front of the TV. "Ah! Nelly move!" Kyle and Marty complained. I heard mom laugh in the kitchen.

I finished unpacking the last few boxes and got my computer up and running. I promised to send an e-mail to my friends in Tallahassee, Florida. "Nelly," I heard 

someone whisper my name. I jumped and whirled around in my chair. Nothing was there. My heart was pounding uncontrollably. "Who is there?" Nothing answered me. I turned around to finish my e-mail to Brittney and Regan. I was jumpy still when I finished.

I could still hear Kyle and Marty cheering and booing. "Shh! Alice needs to go to sleep!" I felt bad for my mom trying to get the monkeys to settle down. I sighed and went to take a shower. There was a bathroom in my parent's room and one in the hallway for me and Kyle to share. I took a long shower hoping it would calm my nerves.

Everything was quiet when I finally got out. My mom and Marty where sleeping I guess. I could hear the TV in my brother's room. I knocked on his door. "What?" I opened it. His room had navy blue walls and a white carpet. His room was organized compared to mine. "Turn the TV down I could hear it down the hall!" I whispered. He smiled. "Okay goodnight,"

"Goodnight," I walked into my room. I closed the curtains on my two windows. I turned out the lights hoping for a dreamless sleep.

I woke up sitting straight up in bed. A noise woke me up like a knocking sound at my door. I heard it again. I sucked in a huge breath. "Who, who, who is it?" This time it knocked once. "What are you?" It took all my control to keep my voice in a whisper. Nothing. "Are you a ghost?" I don't know how I came up with that question. One knock. "Does that mean yes?" One knock. My eyes bulged. "Are you…going to hurt me or my family?" Two knocks. "Are you trapped here?" One knock. "Can I see you?" This time there was no knock instead it paused. One knock. Something started to materialize in my room. I backed all the way up to my head board on my bed. It was human looking. It was a boy!

He had perfect features. He was pale white. His eyes were brown full of sorrow and sadness. He had only brown ragged pants on. "Can you talk?" He nodded. "What is your name?" I stuttered over every word. "Charles," His voice was amazing but dead no emotion at all. "Why were you knocking,"

" I was trying to get your attention," He looked at me strangely. "Why?"

"Because you're a psychic and I need your help," I was stunned. "I'm not psychic how could I be,"

"You are talking to me now and you knew something was in this house didn't you?" I nodded. "Why do you need my help?" I was surprised how calm I was talking to a dead guy. "Something else is in this house. A demonic spirit has my sister and I trapped here and we need out,"

"I can't help you what ever that spirit is I can't stop it!" He nodded. "You can you have special abilities. I need you to learn what they are and I need you not to give in to this spirit I need you to have courage and protect your family, Nelly promise me you can do that," I nodded I wasn't able to speak. Wake up! I commanded myself. He faded right before my eyes. "I'll be watching you I promise," He whispered before he was completely gone.

I wasn't able to move not an inch. I started to cry. I was frightened. I can't do this. I'm not a psychic. What special powers? I looked at my tanned hands. I didn't know how but I had to figure out if this wasn't a dream. I had to figure out if I had powers. I focused all my energy on my right hand.

It started to glow after two minutes. I was surprised. The air started to move around me. My air whipped around my face. It got brighter and brighter. I pointed to my bed post at the end of my bed. The light left my finger tips. Around the bed post it completely light up and the post lit up in flames. When I jerked my hand back the flame went out.

I looked at my hand it wasn't glowing any more. I started to cry more. I can't do this! "Charles!" I whispered his name. Nobody came nobody knew about this and I was in trouble I could already tell. In the middle of that I fell asleep.


End file.
